A Sweet Treat
by Mank0
Summary: *LxMisa* Misa is feeling gloomy. Can L cheer her up? oneshot, lemon.


**This is my first lemon, please don't flame me for it, I did my best x.x  
I also tried to keep them in character, I hope I did well..  
Anyway, please review!  
Oh, I do not own Death Note or any of the characters mentioned in this work of fiction!**

In Misa's fantasies she and Raito would be dancing in a beautiful field of sweet scented roses, holding hands. Smiles would be plastered on their faces. But reality was a bitch. Raito and Misa would never be in the presence of that many flowers.

"It's unfair." Misa planted her face in the pillow of the room she had been residing in for the past few days. She knew there was camera surveillance, but couldn't care less. She felt horrible. _Why can't Misa-Misa be loved by Raito-kun? _She thought miserably. Misa-Misa did everything Raito asked! Everything. Remu thinks Raito-kun doesn't love Misa. Remu is wrong. He loves her, just like she loves him.

_But why am I feeling so bad?_ Maybe, deep inside, she knew that Raito didn't love her. It was just that her innocent heart didn't want to believe it.

"Misa-chan, I saw you sulking. Are you okay?" Misa looked up happily. She expected to see Raito standing there, but disappointment came as she saw it was no one else then Ryuuzaki.

"Ryuuzaki-kun! What are you doing in Misa's room?" Misa sat up quickly, a scowl on her face. The detective had his thumb placed upon his lips, and hunched forward – as always.

"I think I just explained that to Misa-Misa." He stated simply.

"Where is Raito-kun?" Misa stood up, tugging down her black frilly dress.

"He didn't want to come, Misa-chan." Those words disappointed the blond haired girl. Why didn't he come to visit her? Didn't he care for his _girlfriend_? The girl plopped down on the bed, her head supporting on her hands.

"But I want to see him." She looked down at the carpet. Suddenly a pair of bare feet stood in front of her. She looked up to see the shaggy haired detective staring at her without blinking. Misa let out a startled cry.

"I am here to see you. Is that fine, too?" He stared at her blankly, awaiting her reply.

"Misa thinks it's really sweet of Ryuuzaki-kun, he is a good friend." The blond chirped, a smile in place.

Misa saw another person stand in the door opening; with her whole heart she hoped it would be Raito, but no... It was Watari, who had come to bring some snacks. L adverted his gaze from the woman in front of him to the delicious looking treats.

"I got what you wanted." With that, Watari rolled a in a cart stuffed with food and left again. Immediately the black haired detective picked up a marshmallow with his index finger and thumb. He squished it a bit before he put it in his mouth.

"Does Misa-chan want some candy, too?" He still had his mouth stuffed with food, which made the model giggle.

"Sweets make Misa fat, Ryuuzaki-kun!" She stated, staring at the sweets.

Ryuuzaki looked in her direction. "Then why are you eyeing that cake so hungrily?"

Misa didn't expect him to ask that. It was true; she was staring at that little cute cake with a small strawberry on top of it.

"I think it looks yummy." She said finally, looking away from the tray of foods.

Suddenly the little cake floated in front of her eyes. Ryuuzaki was holding it in that unique way of his.

"You can eat it." The blonde model shook her head vigorously. She was very sure she didn't want to eat the cake. Nope, not at all. She turned her head to look at the detective, who was staring at the cake intently.

"Misa thinks Ryuuzaki-kun should eat it." The girl said, smiling happily. "You won't get fat!"

"Misa and Ryuuzaki can share." He said with a small smile.

She couldn't help but think he looked adorable that way, maybe handsome, even. _No, bad Misa! Don't think perverted things like that! Misa is Raito's only. _The blonde watched as he plucked the strawberry from the cake delicately, as if it was a diamond, or something. She wondered what else he could do with those talented fingers.

"You should at least have the strawberry." He held the small fruit in front of her mouth, staring at her intently. She brought up her hands to take the strawberry from his grasp, but was surprised when he slid the red fruit against her full lips. Apparently he wanted to feed it to her.

A small blush crept across Misa's face. The detective's face was extremely close to hers. His demanding gaze never leaving her eyes. It was _sexy_, the model decided, which only made her blush more. Hesitantly she parted her lips, to let him place the strawberry between them. He pulled back his hand and watched her chew.

"Does Misa-Misa enjoy it?" He asked, staring at her blankly. It frustrated the petite model how normal he could act, even after what just happened. But being an actress also, she easily hid this.

"Now it's my turn!" She stated firmly as she turned to the tray of food. What would the black haired genius enjoy? Well, mostly anything, Misa figured. She decided to go with a strawberry, too. But the model had a whole new idea of feeding. The model placed the strawberry between her lush lips, before she turned to Ryuuzaki again.

"Misa, did I awaken your appetite for sweet things?" The shaggy detective dropped his arm next to his torso, watching the small model with genuine interest. He obviously had no clue of her intentions. He indeed awoke an appetite for sweet things, sweet things like _him_. Misa did a step towards him, closing space between them. She tiptoed, stroking the strawberry against his lips. The detective was still watching her with those dark eyes, it made her feel a tad insecure. What if he thought she was acting immensely stupid? Just as that thought crossed her mind he opened his mouth in order to grab the sweet fruity treat with his teeth.

But Misa wanted more.

She pushed the strawberry in his mouth with her tongue. For a brief moment she felt her own lips against his. They were surprisingly soft. Misa pulled back and watched the black haired man enjoy the fruit.

"Why did you do that?" He was done eating by now, and eyed her curiously.

"I like you." The blonde said, smiling happily. "Misa and Ryuuzaki are friends, right?"

The detective nodded. "I am still hungry, Misa."

"I'm craving for something... Sweet." He inched closer to her and grabbed her shoulders. She looked up at the tall black haired detective, who hunched, like always. He bent a bit further forward and brought his lips to hers, earning a surprised gasp from the girl.

His lips were so soft and he tasted so sweet. Her arms slid around his neck, pulling him closer to her. It felt so good. As if it was destined. Misa's body felt perfectly in place against L's. Shyly she parted her full lips, granting the detective entrance. Their tongues danced together. A moan escaped the blonde's lips. Misa-Misa felt as if she was in heaven, it was all too wonderful, yet it was all too wrong. She belonged to Yagami Raito. She could not control the tears running down her cheeks, nor could she say something as she pulled away from the black haired man, who did not question her actions. She was torn. Raito never showed her any signs of affection. Why did Ryuuzaki made her realize how stupid she was?

"Ryuuzaki-kun, you must think I am stupid." She sniffed, wiping away the newly forming tears.

"No, I don't think you are stupid. You're a brave girl." The black haired detective said, watching the supermodel's breakdown silently. Those words made Misa a bit happier again, who would've thought. She, a brave girl? She furiously wiped her face, in order to remove all the tears from it. "Really?"

Ryuuzaki nodded his head, his never ending gaze remaining on her. "I might be falling for you."

The model looked down at the floor. "But I love Raito."

Again the detective placed his thumb against his lips. "I know."  
"But he doesn't love me... Not the way I love him."

"That is true."

"It makes me sad."

The black haired man did not respond to this statement. He knew it was true. Even he, inexperienced in love, could see that Raito was using Misa. Even a blind person could take notice of that. But Misa's love was unconditional and she was just blind to see.

"I'm not stupid, Ryuuzaki." She said, as she brought her gaze up to look at the detective with a bitter smile.

"I know." He answered patiently.

"Raito makes me sad, while you make me smile." She stated finally, her gaze lowering to the floor once more. The detective did not respond to this. He was surprised when her lips met his and led them into a breathtaking kiss. Shyly her hands snuck to her back and slid under his shirt to touch the bare skin of his back. She pressed her lower body against him in a grinding movement, earning a surprised groan in response. She wanted to hear that sound erupt from him once more, so she repeated her previous action. He grabbed onto her hips, guiding her movements against him. She moaned softly against his lips.

The friction was all too much. Taking domination she pushed the detective on the bed. As he lay on his back she crawled onto him, positioning herself so that her crotch was pressed against the growing bulge in his pants. He groaned, desperately clutching her hips. Misa slid her small hands over his chest, taking up the shirt along the way. A slightly muscled stomach got visible to a pair of hungry pale blue eyes. The blonde model slid her hands down his well-formed chest, admiring it thoroughly. Slowly her hands moved lower, fingers started toying with the button and the zipper of denim blue jeans. While fidgeting with the pants the petite model bent over and placed a small kisses upon the black haired man's chest.

The detective groaned, this was all new to him but he had to admit that he liked it. He felt a tug on his pants. "Misa-chan, do you want to remove my pants?" He looked down at the girl who had a deep red blush on her face. A small shy smile was plastered on her face. She looked... _sexy_.

"Misa-Misa would like that, yes."

Slowly the black haired man lifted his hips, allowing the girl to pull down the pants. Misa blinked; he was not wearing any boxers at all! "Wha – Ryuuzaki-kun!"

All the detective did was stare at him with his wide panda-like eyes. The blush on Misa's cheeks got even darker and she could only stare back at the man underneath her.  
"Is Misa-chan going to continue?" He questioned her patiently, as if it was an extremely normal situation they were in. It angered Misa, but she hid it easily.

"Have you ever done this?" Her blue eyes stared at him as he shook his head. She felt a tingle of excitement in her lower belly.

Suddenly the black haired genius flipped them over, so he was on top. His groin pressed against her own, and even though she was clothed she thought the friction was unbearable.

"Ryuuzaki-kun." Misa moaned, as the detective hovered above her. Suddenly she found his lips upon his, making her moan in anticipation. She felt his bony fingers slide over her sides, instinctively she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to her. They both moaned as their crotches rubbed against each other.

Hungrily she started tugging on his shirt, wanting it off. The black haired man complied and removed the white cloth from his beautiful body. Misa couldn't help but stare as he did so; he was handsome. He saw her staring back at her and got the hint. He wanted her to undress, too. Slowly she took off the top she was wearing, to reveal a lacy pink bra. By now L had kicked off the pants which had hung to his ankles and was watching her with interest. His thumb was placed on his lips. There flew her skirt. Now she was just in her underwear. The girl reached out for him and slightly pulled him back in the position they were before. Their mouths attacked each other, their hands explored every curve of their bodies.

Misa felt in heaven with Ryuuzaki-kun above her. His warm body desperately pressed against her own. His hard shaft pressing against her damping wet panties. She moaned as he moved his hips against her. The blonde closed her eyes in pleasure and yelped in surprise as the detective cupped her clothed breasts.

When she opened her eyes she saw him staring at her breasts as if they were a delicious threat. She supported herself upon her elbows and reached to her back with her hands in order to undo her bra. When it came off the detective attacked her bare breasts. He squeezed them, which made Misa moan. He looked up at her, feeling the excited feeling he had increase. He decided to test something else. He moved upwards and placed his mouth upon her hardened nipple. The reaction she gave was even more pleasurable than he had expected.

"Oh. Ryuuzaki-kun. Please," she moaned softly, arching her back against the mattress. He flicked his tongue against the sensitive bud of flesh, making her clutch the blanket desperately. He noticed her flushed face as she was biting her bottom lip, trying to suppress moaning. He decided he could not leave her other breasts unsatisfied, so he moved to the other one and kissed it. He opened his mouth, sucking on the visibly hardened nipple, while toying with the other breast by using his free hand. The petite model squirmed and moaned softly. Her body felt as if it was on fire.  
wanted to feel him in her. Now.

Abruptly the detective released his grasp upon her breasts and trailed his fingers down. He stopped at the point where her panty started. Slowly he slid it off and discarded it on the floor. He positioned himself against her entrance.

"Is Misa-chan ready?" The blonde girl wrapped her legs around him, encouraging him to go on. Without further notice he slid in her, slowly.

"Ah R-Ryuuzaki." She bit her bottom lip as she closed her eyes. Slowly and steadily he slipped himself inside of her, filling her up completely. At first it hurt a bit, but soon the pain got replaced by pleasure. The black haired man sighed softly, supporting himself on his elbows. His face was directly above hers and his eyes were fixated upon the girl underneath him.  
Slowly he moved out of her, to thrust in her again. She moaned, sliding her hands over his back. He repeated his action, only faster, which made her bite her bottom lip in pleasure. Soon his was thrusting in and out of her, enjoying her reactions and the indescribable feeling he got from it. He was moaning now, too.

She was so tight, it felt so perfect to be buried inside her body. His movements got desperate and unsteady as he was getting closer to his orgasm. Sweat was forming on their bodies as they moved.

"Ah, Ryuuzaki." He felt her inner walls clench around him as she reached her climax. She was breathing heavily and sweat pearled down her delicate frame. The mere sight of that sent him over the edge, making him burst inside of her, he was breathing hard. Slowly he slid himself out of her and flopped down next to her. He watched the blonde close her eyes with a content smile placed upon her lips. She knew that this was something Raito would never give her.

"Misa is happy." She said, softly.

He looked at her seriously. "Why are you happy, if I may ask?"

"I'm happy because you care for me." A small smile appeared on the detective's face.

"I suppose you should be happy, then." He sat up silently and got up to dress himself.

When he was done he looked at her. "But you must know, Misa, I really care for you."  
Something unspoken lingered in the air, but Misa understood. And she also knew she wasn't capable of giving Ryuuzaki what he had given her. Love.

As he left the room a lonely tear slid down her cheek. A tear because the girl knew that the detective wouldn't live long. A tear because she knew that her love for Raito-kun was one sided. A tear because she was broken.


End file.
